


off duty

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: it's easy to forget they're superheroes when they're in each other's arms.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	off duty

“I forget we’re superheroes sometimes.”

Marinette opened, of what he could see, one eye, her lashes flicking the tip of his nose. “Really?”

“Do you never?”

She lowered her gaze again, and played with the placket of his overshirt. “I mean, sometimes. Not us, but— me. Like when Mme Mendeleiev picks on me in the middle of class and I forget how to talk. I don’t feel very superhero-y when  _ that _ happens.”

Adrien wanted to laugh, but he was conscious to maintain the stillness that had grown — like ivy in the garden behind the Agreste Mansion — around them. She was tucked in his arms and had her face nestled just below his, close enough for a laugh to almost be too much.

So he smiled. Marinette looked back up, and smiled, as well.

“Still a superhero,” he said. 

“You’re right.” Then, she flushed, squeezing her eyes shut along with his placket in her fingers. “Remember when that reporter asked us if we were dating and I just… blanked? Apparently forgetting how to talk is a superhero thing, too.”

“Oh, God," Adrien said. "Yeah, that was bad. I think we covered it up pretty well, though.”

She set him with a wry expression. “Really? Am I remembering wrong, or wasn’t  _ #Ladynoir  _ trending until Alya stepped in?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Alright, okay, it didn’t go  _ fantastic _ .” 

He still couldn't figure out what exactly had roused suspicion — was it something they had said? Had he kissed her and forgetten about it? Had they shared one too many charged glances mid-battle? He still had no clue, but after lying to a few talk show hosts and a Ladyblog article that trended on Twitter for a week, the rumours had eventually ebbed.

He was about to continue until Marinette giggled, and the feeling of her — her soft, solid weight, so small and yet so grounding — shaking with laughter in his arms sent a bolt of overwhelming affection through him. He tucked his face closer to hers, and kissed from her forehead, to her nose, and chased her lips, but she was too oblivious of his endeavour, too caught up in their conversation, to cooperate with him.

“Anyway, what were you saying about forgetting—  _ mmmhf _ .”

He caught her mouth. Marinette whined. She pushed at his chin, but still kissed him back. She was sweet and soft and he wondered how the taste of those chocolate croissants they had for lunch was still there even after all the soda they had drank since.

“Adrien,” she complained, “I was talking.”

“Okay.” He kissed her Cupid’s bow instead. “Don’t let me stop you.”

She sighed. She pretended she hadn’t tilted her head up just for kisses, and he pretended he didn’t notice. 

“What were you saying about forgetting we’re superheroes?” she said.

"Oh." He shifted his arm and pulled her higher up his chest. "I mean… when we're together like this… sometimes I forget everything else."

Marinette smiled. Her cheek brushed against the tip of his nose. "Okay, that's a little more romantic than what I said."

"Just a little."

When he tilted up her chin, Marinette kissed him first. Her perfume billowed out when he reached up to push her hair from her cheek.

"Like now," he whispered on her lips before they kissed again. "It's hard to believe we're superheroes. The only thing that feels real right now is you."

Marinette smiled. She placed her palm on the back of his neck, and pulled him in. Clearly, she had had enough of talking, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
